


a bunch of shits going down right now so dont call me

by Childofsky



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A bunch of x readers, F/M, M/M, What Have I Done, idk what im doing anymore, lolz, oneshots, seiya is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofsky/pseuds/Childofsky
Summary: oneshots. welcome to the weird life of seiya and his team. (chatfic, too lazy to write a real one.)
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Dragon Shiryū/Pegasus Seiya, Pegasus Seiya/Phoenix Ikki, X Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	a bunch of shits going down right now so dont call me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rip lumine's sanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772924) by [ABigFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigFan/pseuds/ABigFan). 



> WARNING: cringay (see what i did there) story. mix of chatfic and normal fics.

**idiot and ugly saints chat**

shun: why did you do this

seiya: idk

hyoga: lol

shun: you two are being idiots

_**shiryu left the** _ **_chat_**

hyoga: too bad he doesnt know his handsome boyfriend is here

shun: cringe at your spelling but eh trueeeeeeee

seiya: shut up

shun: lol

hyoga: lol

seiya: you two are such a good pair. always thinking the same 

shun: what.

hyoga: srsly why tho

seiya: lmaooooooooooooo i ship it i ship ittttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

seiya: oh wait :P

_**seiya added shiryu** _

shun: obvi in love

hyoga: tru dat 

shiryu: shut up

shun: dude you're blushing while reading this chat

hyoga: and how do you know that

shun: i literally can see it he's on the other side of meh table

hyoga: oho~ooooo

seiya: pls dont tell me that youre doing what i think youre doing

hyoga: yes

shun: yes

hyoga: seiya and shiryu sitting in a tree

shun: k-i-s-s-i-n-g

seiya: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

shiryu: stop please....

hyoga: nope

shun: never and im changing our namez

**_shun changed hyoga to arctic prince_ **

**_shun changed seiya to horse but with wings_ **

**_shun changed shiryu to seiya simp 1_ **

**_shun changed ikki to seiya simp 2_ **

**_shun changed shun to girlface_ **

girlface: ok done

arctic prince: nice name shun

girlface: thx

seiya simp 1: why tf is my name simp 1

girlface: coz ur simping for seiya XP

horse but with wings: can yall explain why ikki is simp 2

girlface: my brother likes you

horse but with wings: ?!


End file.
